


Insomniac Woes

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: The Witcher Drabbles [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied that they're about to bone but otherwise nothing explicit, Insomnia, Kissing, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Romance, Suggestive Themes, We Are All Smitten for Yennefer of Vengerberg out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Reader has always heard whispers from many different dimensions in another language that they have tried to crack for years. This leads to many sleepless nights without Yennefer home to put them to sleep.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: The Witcher Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764010
Kudos: 30





	Insomniac Woes

**Author's Note:**

> IF you're 18+ and wanna request/see more of my stuff, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (MUST HAVE AGE IN BIO PRIOR TO FOLLOWING)

“I thought we talked about this.”

Yennefer’s voice  echoes down the hall, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor signaling her approach towards your person. You only hum in reply, waving a hand her direction as if to shoo her away.

“We  _ have  _ talked about this.” You agree, pressing your fingertips to your lips as your eyes sweep across the chalkboard. You take a step back to look at your writings, the scripture would look like nonsense to anyone else, written in an elder language that you’d always known since birth, yet could not understand. It was as if another dimension whispered to you, keeping you awake at night and giving you  images of worlds you’d yet known.

“I think I’m starting to make sense of them-” You start again, moving your opposite hand with chalk in it to start up again when you hear the faintest whisper in the back of your mind. Immediately your wrist is caught in a manicured grip, black lacquered nails pressing lightly to your skin.

Your eyes filter over to Yennefer who gives you this look of irritation. You huff back at her, palming the chalk and gently pulling your wrist from her grip. “You don’t understand! I feel like I’m so CLOSE to making some sort of breakthrough!” You try to insist, looking frantic as ever as you gesture to the board.

“When was the last time you slept?” She speaks as if you didn’t just whine to her. You purse your lips, turning them into a frown as you look at the floor. You try to contemplate when- did you manage to get a nap in? What day was it?

“I. ..I’m not sure.” You admit sheepishly, rolling the idea around in your head. “When was the last time you were here?”

“Four days ago.”

“Well, shit, four days ago then for sure?” You admit once again, putting your chalk in your bucket and letting her guide you back to your stool. You sit down obediently, sighing as her cold fingers grab your chin and tip it up to look up at her. She looks concerned, that oh so rare look where her eyebrows furrow and shockingly purple eyes sweep your face.

Gingerly, her other hand tucks your frazzled hair behind your ear affectionately and you resist the urge to lean into her touch. “You must sleep. Aren’t you tired?” And oh, oh the way she says it. So soft, so quiet, as if you’re fragile. It should insult you, but you can only find yourself giving in to lean into her touch. Where both hands cup your cheeks and you let your eyes flutter shut.

You make a soft sound in a negative in your throat. Feeling the itch in the back of your mind as whispers start again, the tongue foreign yet familiar and making you groan in frustration. “I can’t- I can’t get tired. They’re more active, they’re louder- it's worse when you aren’t here.”

An admission that makes you flinch to say it out loud. But it comes spilling out quicker than you intended. You know she can’t stay  here, you know that she has ambitions, duties. Ambitions that didn’t involve being in your little  two story cottage in the woods while you fretted about some foreign language that had been haunting you since you were a fucking child-

It’s as if she can hear your inner mantra. You wouldn’t be surprised if she could. But she gently presses her lips to your forehead, a simple action that seems to bless you into a state where your mind goes quiet.

You whimper faintly, tilting your head up blindly and hoping she takes the hint. A peck to your nose is your reward and you could whine again, but she sighs merely inches from your face. “Greedy. You know that if I give, I want something in return.”

You can hear the curl of Yennefer’s lips, and you groan like a petulant child. You reach for her, resting your hands on her waist and feeling over the expensive lace of her dress. You know the words she wants to hear, but you’re stubborn. You were always good at  bargaining .

“O’ great sorceress,” You start in a dramatic tone, letting your eyes flutter open to half lidded to watch her rest her forehead on yours fondly. “Will you, please, fuck me half to death? And in turn, I shall finally rest another day.”

Yennefer’s laugh, her genuine laugh, was always a rarity. Practically a giggle that bubbles from her chest as her eyes open. So close to yours that your eyes near cross to choose which one to focus on. Thankfully you don’t have to decide long when her eyes slide close and you follow, letting her lips mold to yours as she holds your face tenderly, stroking her thumbs over your cheeks gently.

The kiss is chaste, and you whine for more, only to yelp when she glances down at your frame and suddenly your clothes are gone.

“Yennefer, NOT IN MY WORK SPACE!” You cry out, only followed by her charming laughter and your squeal as you’re whisked away to your bedroom.

At least you’ll get some sleep and she’ll get some peace of mind while she’s on her travels again.


End file.
